Feeling the Anger: Swan Style
by Col. Rage-Shadow Dragon Leader
Summary: Bella is hanging out with the Cullens at their home like normal and with a headache, when Bella's mother calls her drunk. Bella lets her mother have it in front of the entire Cullen Coven and with Bella suffering a high fever that turns out to be something more serious. Just a one-shot.


_**Feeling the Anger; Swan Style**_

**Rated:**_ T – for strong language and drug mention.  
_

**Disclaimers:** _I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in the book. They belong to S. Meyers. I own the plot I write._

**Warnings:**_ Some strong language, drug use implied, and some self-inflicting injuries and threats._

**Summary:**_ Bella is hanging out with the Cullens at their home like normal and with a headache, when Bella's mother calls her drunk. Bella lets her mother have it in front of the entire Cullen Coven and with Bella suffering a high fever that turns out to be something more serious._

**A/N:**_ Honestly, I just feel like writing fluff for some reason. I also added in a Sick!Bella for those who like the sickness comfort thingy. I know I do! I wanted a witty Bella in this where her mother finally gets what's coming to her before adding some angst stuff. Some bonding on Edward and Bella's part is ensured. Please enjoy!_

* * *

It was a normal Saturday afternoon at the Cullen house. Esme was in the kitchen cooking for the only human in the house while humming to herself with a smile, as her husband sat in his office going over paperwork that needed to be done before joining the family in the living room. The Cullen children were all sitting throughout the living room doing their normal routines. Emmett was on his Xbox playing with Jasper in some type of war game, with the latter losing terribly against the enemy. Alice was painting her nails with her normal happy smile on her face, and her sister Rosalie was reading a fashion catalog on new designer clothes that she wanted to order for Bella and herself.

Bella Swan was lying on the couch with her head on her boyfriend's lap as he carded his hands gently through her hair absently as he watched his brothers play their game contently. Bella was covered with a fleece blanket as she rested. She had a headache all morning, and wanted to try and sleep it away. The medicine Carlisle had given her hadn't helped in the slightest. Her migraines usually were as stubborn as her, and went away when they wanted to; not when ordered. Her head was pounding as she rested in her half-asleep state before her cell phone went off.

Bella jolted from her peaceful rest with alarm before realizing it was her damn cell phone. Edward tried to calm her and felt her head.

''You're still very warm. Do you want me to answer it?'' Edward asked her quietly, minding that her head felt like it was on fire.

Bella sighed and reached for her phone that was vibrating on the coffee table. ''No. It's only –'' she looked at the caller ID. ''Renee.'' Bella sighed again and answered the phone grudgingly, but put it on speaker so her mother wouldn't yell her splitting head off her shoulders. She already felt like having Carlisle knock her out due to the pain.

''Yes, Renee?'' Bella asked with patients. Emmett had turned down the TV for her awhile ago, so he didn't need to do it again.

'_'Why do you sound like that? What are doing?'' _Renee's loud voice came over the phone, making Bella's head feel even more painful.

''Because I have a headache. Please lower your voice, Renee. My head is splitting in half already.'' Bella closed her eyes and rested it back on Edward's leg so he could put his hand on her forehead. She enjoyed having his cold hand on her. It felt heavenly.

'_'Well what did you do to get a headache? Since when do you get headaches?''_ Renee questioned. In Bella's mind; she answered stupidly.

''Renee; I've had headaches since the sixth grade, if you had paid attention you would have seen that. Why are you calling? What's going on?'' Bella asked her with irritation. She wasn't helping her headache. Bella knew that the Cullens were listening in, but she was so used to it she didn't care.

'_'Because I'm allowed to talk to my daughter whenever I feel like it.''_

Bella made an 'hmm' sound. ''Not when you're drunk, Renee. Call me when you're sober again, like you're supposed to be since you gave up alcohol remember?''

'_'I'm not drunk Bella. Phil and I are out having a good time. Something you would be having if you stayed with me like I wanted you to, but no. You wanted to live with your father, and change schools. You even left Na-''_

''Shut your mouth Renee. You drank yourself stupid, and called me to tell me that stupid stuff? Call when you're sober, and not a second before.'' Bella told her heatedly and canceled the call. She dropped the phone on the floor and rolled on her side facing the couch, head still in Edward's lap slightly with his cold hand on her burning head.

There was silence in the house for Bella's sake. They knew that she never got along with her mother, and the calls usually ended abruptly. And Renee couldn't have helped Bella's killer headache if her moan was anything to go by.

''Stupid woman.'' Bella muttered and fell into a fitful resting state.

Edward kept his hand firmly on Bella's head to try and stall the fever that was building, and picked up the dropped phone and put it on silent. He knew Bella had no wish to talk to her mother until Renee was sober, and Bella felt well enough to deal with her mother. Edward put the phone on the arm of the couch where he rested his arm before and held on to it.

* * *

Bella woke up again a few hours later, and was burning with a fever. She was hot, sweaty and pissed off from her phone ringing. Esme had put a cool cloth on her head over an hour ago to try and bring down the fever, and Carlisle had administered a fever reducer in hopes of bringing it down a few degrees. The lights in the living room had been dimmed for her comfort and the TV turned away from her so the brightness of it wouldn't hurt her eyes. Courtesy of Emmett and Jasper's thoughtfulness and planning ahead when Bella's phone rang constantly for the hours she slept. Edward had denied every call only for Renee Dwyer to call again and again. She had sent a number of texts and left voice mail after voice mail. Charlie had texted once stating that her mother was drunk out of her mind, and to not answer her calls until the next day.

Bella turned with some trouble onto her stomach. Her body was uncooperative and she felt as if she was in the desert. The cool cloth fell away and Bella took her phone with difficulty off the table. She looked at the screen, but couldn't even read it. The screen was blurry and bright and it pissed her off even more.

''I can't even read this. Who's calling?'' Bella asked anyone.

She felt a presence by her then a soft voice. ''It's your mother again. ''Bella knew the voice as Rosalie, and groaned.

''How many times has she called?'' Bella breathed out with annoyance. It was hard for her to breathe, that's how hot it was in the room right now.

''A lot. Edward kept denying her calls. Your father texted once saying she was drunk out of her mind and to not answers her calls.'' Rosalie told her and watched as the sweaty human flipped herself over to her back with difficulty and release a heavy breath. Rosalie picked up the cloth again and sped to the kitchen to re-wet it, and sped back to put it on Bella's burning head, making said human make an appreciated sound at the coldness of the cloth.

''Edward should be back from hunting any minute now, and wants you to rest.'' Jasper informed her. Alice, Carlisle and Esme had left along with Edward a half-hour ago, and were due back any minute now. Edward wanted to stay with her, but knew he had to hunt, so he grudgingly left.

''Where am I going to go? California?'' Bella rhetorically asked.

Emmett held in a chuckle and the other two Cullens cracked grins at her feverish attitude. Bella never talked like that, and it only proved that she was suffering from a high fever. The phone was continuing to ring with Rosalie denying the calls each time, and Bella falling in and out of consciousness, and getting deeply annoyed by the loud ringing in her ears, the heat, and the damn cell phone with her hellish mother calling non-stop for some reason.

Bella wiped her face off. ''I can't take it. Give me the phone.'' Bella held out her hand blindly for the phone. She could barely see straight.

Rosalie hesitated for a second before handing over the ringing phone. Bella fumbled for the call button and held it to her ear.

''Yes, Renee what is it?'' Bella asked her mother with anger.

'_'Why the hell didn't you answer my calls, Isabella? I've been calling for hours! What the hell are you doing?''_ Renee questioned loudly.

Bella scoffed. ''Milking a fucking monkey. What the fuck do you think I'm doing? I was sleeping.'' Bella cursed.

The Cullens looked to Bella with shock. They had never heard a curse come out of her mouth before. Or heard her that angry and sarcastic. That fever must have been high. Jasper took out his phone and called Edward, telling him to hurry back immediately.

'_'Probably whoring yourself out, most likely. You always did that here!''_ Renee put out there.

''Me whore myself out? Bitch please! Your vagina's been used more than Google! And by some men you can't even remember!'' Bella yelled. Her head was exploding, and the heat was becoming unbearable.

'_'Do not call me a whore Isabella! I haven't had sex with anyone that I haven't dated. YOU on the other hand had sex out the Wazoo.'' _

''Well, considering I came out of you canyon wide hole, I'm not surprised I'm a whore.'' Bella told her mother and rubbed her head in a vain attempt to make the pounding stop. ''What do you want that you had to call me for over and over?''

'_'You hung up on me Isabella. Why the hell did you do that?''_ Renee was still yelling in the phone, making poor Bella's head feel worse.

''Stop calling me Isabella. It's BELLA. I hung up on you because you're drunk and you still are. Which you said you would never drink again. You obviously lied, woman.'' Bella said spitefully.

Through the back door entered the missing Cullens. Edward immediately went to his human to stop the call right now.

''Bella, give me the phone.'' Edward asked her calmly and pried the phone away from her hand. Not that she fought. She felt so bad, that she couldn't see anything. Everything was blurry, hot, and she couldn't stop her infernal twitching that she was doing for some reason. Edward's hand felt so good right now. His hands were ice, and she loved it.

Edward pushed away some of Bella's hair that stuck to her sweat-filled head and chest. Her hair had gotten longer, Edward observed. ''Mrs. Dwyer?'' Edward asked over the phone. ''This is Edward Cullen; Bella's boyfriend. She can't talk right now as she's suffering from a very high fever. She'll have to call you back later when her fever comes down.''

'_'What? Bella doesn't get fevers.''_ Renee said.

Bella heard it and retaliated. ''You obviously don't pay attention to anything woman. Go fuck a gang banger and stop calling!'' Bella said hatefully as she heaved for breath. This hotness was suffocating her, and damn did she hate it!

''Bella, hush.'' Edward shushed her and put his hand on her forehead. Bella hummed at the cold feeling and quieted down to feel more of the coldness, all the while letting out a few twitches or shakes. It didn't make the hotness go away, but damn, did it feel good. Bella felt thankful that she was already dressed in her pajama shorts and a tank top. She had never gotten dressed this morning.

Carlisle took the phone to speak to the drunken woman. ''Mrs. Dwyer, this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I'm not permitting Bella to speak to anyone until her fever comes down to a safe temperature again. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for Bella to call you. She is not herself right now.

Carlisle heard Renee sigh heavily. _''What has she caught? An STD?''_ She asked sarcastically. Carlisle was feeling very disappointed in the person who was supposed to be an adult and Bella's own mother.

Sadly, Bella was still able to hear her mother's loud voice. ''Why don't you go catch AIDS and drop dead woman? We'd all be happier, trust me. I'm already anticipating your funeral!'' She yelled out for her mother in spite before heavily breathing again due to the heat. ''Damn it. It's so hot.'' She complained.

''Bella, that's enough. Rest now.'' Esme soothed her and used another wet cloth on her.

'"_You're so childish Isabella. You really need to get off your high horse and join us lesser mortals down here. What are you on this time, Isabella?''_ Renee continued, completely forgetting that Carlisle had the phone and not Bella.

Too bad Renee was speaking loud enough for everyone to hear, Bella included. Alice was sucked away into a vision and Jasper ran to her. ''It's BELLA. B-E-L-L-A! BEL-LA! Get it right you stupid ignorant whore of a woman. Just go drop dead somewhere, woman.'' Bella said with anger before becoming more subdued than before.

''Don't piss me off woman, Charlie still owns a gun and isn't in love with your ass anymore. And if Karma doesn't kill you; I will. So hang up the damn phone and go fuck someone.'' Bella said, ignoring the looks from the Cullens.

Emmett looked stuck between admiration and worry over the fact that Bella had FINALLY told off her mother, or the fact that her fever was making her say so many things that aren't Bella-like.

Rosalie was similar to her husband, only a little more proud than anything.

Alice was still inside her vision and Jasper was sending out subdued waves to the fevered Bella.

Carlisle was still stuck on the 'what are you on now' part that Renee had let out, and didn't know if it was a ruse to get Bella started, or the ugly truth.

Esme was still with Edward trying to soothe the heat away from her boiling skin. Though it wasn't making it go away, Bella was just a pile of goo from the vampires.

Edward decided Bella didn't need to hear the conversation that Carlisle was trying to have with the drunken, sad excuse of a mother. ''Jasper; go get a sedative from Carlisle's bag. You know what they look like.'' Edward looked to his brother and saw a quick nod before he disappeared for a few seconds. Alice had come out of her vision, but didn't say anything just yet.

Jasper came back with a syringe and handed it to his brother. He also had a fever reducer and a muscle relaxer. He had seen Bella tense quite painfully, and knew that her muscles had to be sore and spasming out of control. Bella still couldn't really see, and the ringing in her ears was just plain painful to the point of her wanting to rip them off of her head.

Edward uncapped the sedative and got rid of any air bubbles and went to the subdued human's arm to inject it. Bella hadn't fought him, and the drug was working quite quickly with pulling her under. She didn't even have the energy to fight it, so she just slipped away to another fitful asleep.

Carlisle released a sigh as he hung up on the mother of Bella. ''Renee Dwyer isn't fit to be a mother. Some of the things that woman says.'' He ran his fingers through his blonde hair in an attempt to relax himself.

Emmett scoffed. ''You think that was bad? Look at Bella's texts from that human. That woman is a bitch.'' Emmett laughed from Esme's look. ''She's going off on how she thinks Bells is on drugs, and sleeping around. I mean; that isn't Bella at all!'' He defended his little sister.

Alice nodded. ''Renee Dwyer never paid attention to Bella from what Bella said. That call just proves it.'' Alice said as she watched Edward administer the last of the medicine.

''But you should have heard some of the smart things Bella said to her mother.'' Rosalie laughed. ''It was amazing. Even if it was the fever talking; she was amazing in wit.''

Edward already knew that. Bella could prove to be quite the force to be reckoned with. Edward was rubbing her forearm where he gave her the medicines, and noticed something in the crook of the elbow. Edward leaned closer, and thought he knew what they were, but none the less called Carlisle over.

Carlisle quickly went over to his son and his human to see what his son saw. ''I had hoped it was just something Renee was doing to get a rise out of Bella.'' Carlisle said sadly.

Esme grew worried. ''What is it? Is Bella okay?''

Edward answered her. ''Bella isn't just suffering from a high fever.'' He paused, knowing he would regret the words that would come out of his mouth. ''She's going through late withdraws.''

The Cullen family went silent. ''No, that's not right.'' Emmett started out. ''Bella doesn't do drugs, bro. It isn't her!'' He defended.

Carlisle shook his head and looked more closely at the seemingly to be needle marks. ''No, Emmett. I'm afraid Renee Dwyer was right about one thing; Bella was on something and is feeling the side-effects late. Whatever she took, didn't show immediately, and it came out with the fever that she gained from her migraine this morning.''

Alice agreed. ''She's withdrawing and will be for about a week. We'll have to watch her closely. I don't know what she took, but I have a very bad feeling about leaving her alone.'' She confessed.

''I'll go to Bella's house and search her room. I think I'd know where the Chief of Police's daughter would hide her stash away from her father. It could be all over her room.'' Jasper stated logically.

Edward gave a nod. ''Yes. I'll go as well. I don't know how I never noticed, but I will help find that drug.'' Edward said determinedly.

Emmett couldn't believe his ears at what he was hearing. ''I'll go too. '' He said heart brokenly. Rosalie gave him a hug which he returned before grabbing his keys. The three brothers left the house to go to the human's house.

Fortunate for them; the Chief was out of town for a month to go to a required convention for Chief of Polices, which was unfortunate for poor Bella Swan.

* * *

Bella didn't know what time it was when she woke, but she wished she hadn't. It was bright inside the room she was in, even though Edward had put a thick curtain over his window to block out the sun. Bella moaned painfully and covered her eyes. Her head was splitting in half with a vengeance, and her ears felt like someone had blown an air horn right against her ear.

''I see you're awake.'' Edward voice came in the room softly.

Bella cracked open one eye to see her boyfriend standing against the wall with a soft expression. ''I wish I wasn't. What time is it?'' Bella sat up slowly and leaned forward to rest her forehead on the bed. This position felt so good to her aching back.

''Almost eleven in the morning.'' Edward walked over to feel her head. ''Your fever finally went down, though you're still warm.''

Bella hummed. ''I have to go home for a bit. I need some stuff brought here, and I'm not wearing what Alice gets me.'' Bella said casually. She had other reasons to go home, but she didn't need them to know. She was utterly thankful her heart hadn't sped up at her lie.

Edward chuckled. ''Do you want to drive yourself, or do you want me to take you?'' He knew what she was going for, now that the truth was in the light, but played along with her.

Bella got off the ever comfortable bed mostly due to Edward lifting her off of it and on to her feet. ''I'll go myself. I won't be long anyway.'' She walked over to the closet to get the pair of jeans she had and put them on with difficulty. She felt so hot still, and a little sweaty, but she would take a shower at her own house. She put on a new shirt, not minding that Edward was watching her; like usual. They were getting used to seeing each other undressed, and Bella really didn't have any modesty in her.

Stumbling through the halls like she was drunk with Edward chuckling at her, she made it downstairs. ''These walls are trying to kill me. I swear.'' She swore.

Emmett made a small laugh. ''Maybe cause you keep hitting them and their getting angry at you.'' He looked on at his baby sister, and saw she looked terrible. Her body was slightly shaking, she was still sweating, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

Bella glared normally at Emmett's jibe and looked for her keys. She found them, but really didn't want to hear her monster of a truck. ''Can I borrow your car, Edward? I don't want to hear my truck right now.''

Edward gave her his keys the next second. ''Don't crash it.'' He teased and leaned in for a kiss.

Bella kissed back. ''I won't. I'll be back soon.'' Bella walked to the garage door and ran into it. The entire Cullen family came in the room with tense postures and chuckles of amusement.

Bella leaned against the door. ''Why is this door not automatic?'' She whined out.

Edward chuckled. ''Are you sure you don't need me to drive you, Bella?'' He insisted.

She shook her head and opened the door. ''Nope. I shall be back with clothes and chocolate. I want chocolate so bad right now.'' Bella mused over as she left the house completely.

The male Cullens heard her pull away from the house and onto the road before following her like they planned to. The women stayed behind with sad faces and tried to distract themselves from the on-coming intervention that was inevitable with a soon to be pissed off Bella.

* * *

Bella threw more things out of her closet from clothes, to shoes, to empty boxes that shouldn't be empty. It wasn't here. None of it was. Bella growled with anger and stood up to look on the shelf of her closet. She threw numerous things away to find a small tin can she hid. She opened it quickly, hoping to find her secret heaven, but found nothing.

NOTHING!

Bella threw it across the room with force and it slammed against the wall. She went to her dresser and pulled out the drawers to search them. Each drawer had been emptied, taken out of the dresser and thrown somewhere in the trashed room, and thoroughly searched. The dresser was completely taken apart and tipped over so Bella could open the back to see her secret compartment that she made expertly. She used the switch blade she had to cut it open, but found it empty.

''NO!'' Bella screamed out in frustration. She stabbed the knife deep into the wall.

She was pissed. Someone had been in her room. All of her stuff was taken from her! The time she had spent hiding it all was wasted. All the money she spent on the heaven was wasted. She was beyond pissed. She was about to go find her dealer and get more.

Bella was breathing heavily again from the heat that was consuming her again. It had already started, and Bella was ignorant to not see it yesterday.

She went over to her bed side table and opened in and reached inside to feel around. Nothing again. She removed the drawer and threw it behind her. She ripped the back off of it, and her compartment was empty.

Everything was gone. Her heaven was gone. Someone had taken their time to search her room without her knowing. There was only her pack of regular cigarettes that she never smoked anymore.

''Where the fuck?'' Bella growled. She thought of the last place she had, and looked to her childhood rocking chair. She went to it and took out a bar that was loose and used a hanger to search it. Empty.

She dropped the items in her hand and the bar made a noise as it fell on the wooden floor. She walked backwards until she hit a wall, and slid down it defeated. Her stuff was gone. Taken. Someone had known about it, and took it from all her expert hiding places that even Charlie Swan himself would never be able to find. She put her head in her hands and sat there dejectedly.

After a while of silence, Bella could hear the front door open and close, but didn't make a move. She could hear steps on the stairs from people climbing up them, and still didn't move.

''Did you get what you came for?'' Edward's voice came from the doorway. He looked around the room with a sad expression at the complete and utter chaos the room was in. Things were turned over, taken apart, and thrown across the room in anger. Her closet was completely empty; boxes were opened, and thrown, shoes were thrown away somewhere and some had the bottoms ripped open, and even an old winter jacket was torn apart. Her bed was flipped over even and had a long tear in the mattress. He saw the pocket knife stabbed in the wall deeply and motioned for Jasper to take it.

Edward walked calmly over to his steaming human that had glared with hate and anger at him when he spoke. He went to his knees and placed his hands firmly on her knees to keep her in place. Her heated glare never left his light Topaz eyes, not once. She ignored the fact that Jasper had went to the wall where her knife was and pocketed it. Emmett stood in the doorway with a heavy frown on his handsome face. Carlisle walked into the room calmly as well and stood Edward with some distance between them. He saw Bella, and knew she was suffering withdrawal, and betrayal. Her brown eyes held the hate and furiousness that he never expected to see in Edward's little human.

It was silent until Bella's forced calm voice began. ''Two thousand, three-hundred and twelve dollars. You took two thousand, three-hundred and twelve dollars from me, and did god knows what with, Edward Anthony.'' She paused. Her glare never leaving his Topaz.

''Do you know, how much time I spent, the jobs I took, the shit I did, to get my Two thousand, three-hundred and twelve dollars worth from that no good, lying, child-molesting, bastard of a man?'' She asked him with her deadly calm voice still that.

Edward continued to hold her gaze. ''Something you never have to do ever again.'' He spoke sincerely.

Bella's gaze became more heated, and seemed to grow darker in color. ''What did you do with it.'' She said.

Edward sighed. ''That depends on what you're asking about. Jazz, Em, and me found numerous kinds of things that you hid well. If it wasn't for Jasper and Emmett's experience with hiding or finding things; we never would have found them.'' He told her watched a sheer gaze of hate became even more heated.

''They're gone, Bella. There are none left.'' He informed her gently, still holding onto her now shaking knees.

Bella turned her gaze to Jasper. He didn't move an inch or waver in his own sad gaze. ''I'm not apologizing for what we did, Bella. The stuff you had hidden is so deadly, that used wrong; you could have died. Some was even mixed, Bella. You of all people should know to not mix drugs.'' He spoke just as gently as Edward did.

Bella turned her glare toward the man she called her big brother. Emmett sighed heavily. ''I won't allow my future baby sister to kill herself, so slowly, so painfully, as long as I stand on my own two feet. I don't apologize for raiding your room for the shit you shouldn't even have. We found needles Bella. And pills. Do you know how deadly those are when mixed with other pills and drugs?'' He asked her calmly.

''You won't suffer through the withdrawals too badly, Bella.'' Bella turned her gaze to man she called her father. He looked back with his gaze un-accusatory or judging. ''But you will withdrawal whether you like it or not. I will not stand by and allow my daughter to do this. Whether she does it for a good reason in her mind or not.''

Bella's gaze turned even deadlier if possible, and Edward was surprised he didn't combust into flames when she looked to him. ''Charlie's gone for a month, and you're eighteen. You live with us Bella, and visit Charlie all the time. How did you think we wouldn't eventually notice something was going on? Three of us in the house have some type of medical degree, and one can predict the future.'' He questioned her.

''I deal with things my way, Edward. I survived this long and I'm sure I'll make it a few months more. '' Bella told him and leaned against the wall. She was shaking so badly, that it almost hurt. Her infernal twitching was coming on strongly and with a vengeance of not taking the usual dose.

Edward watched her carefully. ''You can't even stop shaking, Bella. How do you plan on continuing like this?''

Bella still looked at him with her eyes blazing. She knew she couldn't fight this at all. Four vampires against a withdrawing human is something she couldn't go against. Add two with degrees in medical science, a damn psychic vampire, and a war vampire; she doesn't even stand a chance at trying to make a plan to make a dash.

This was going to be one hell of a withdrawal.

* * *

Bella was furious. It had been six days since she was taken back to the Cullen's house forcefully. All her stuff was searched and her damn knife that she always carried was gone. Her Tylenol was taken also, which made Bella laugh. All Tylenol did was give a major stomach ache when over used. Carlisle of all people should have known that. All she was doing day in and day out was sit in Edward's room – in the dark because the light hurt her eyes so much – and sit against the wall until she fell asleep and was moved to the bed by the determined, saddened boyfriend. She had refused all foods and liquids. Her stomach was getting revenge on her and she felt sick every second of the day. She had spent over an hour in the cold shower before she had collapsed. She had been trying to get rid of the damn heat that was going through her, and her body decided that to just shut down right there. At least she had shaved before she did that though.

Carlisle had treated her while she was unconscious so she couldn't attempt to fight him like every other time. After she had woken up after that, her head was in even more pain, and her wrist was twisted somehow. Add a killer headache blurry vision ringing ears, heat that made her so uncomfortable, and a pissed of Bella; it was a miracle that this house was still standing.

Bella was in her usual place in her corner on the wall, and rubbed her wrapped wrist. It hurt like a bitch but Carlisle wasn't giving her anything strong enough to keep the pain away, so she wouldn't take anything he wanted to give her. She was in her regular clothes; her denim shorts and a tank top. She really couldn't wear anything else as everything just made the heat go up and up. She was still sweating and didn't dare move from the dizziness of not eating for so long. She could barely see anything without it moving on its own or being blurry. All she wanted was her hit, and she would be the happiest person in the world. If only her boyfriend would give it to her.

''Bella?'' Edward's voice came in the room. He always checked on her like she was going to disappear in a house of super hearing vampires. Bella didn't move from her spot in the corner and kept her eyes fixed on the carpet that was swaying. She was going crazy without her hit, and she knew it. Edward walked virtually silent across the floor of his carpeted bedroom to get closer to his human. He went to knees graceful as ever, and felt her forehead again. ''You're still warm.'' Edward sighed and used his hand to wipe away the sweat on her pale face.

Bella wanted to roll her eyes at the statement. Oh she knew she was warm. Her body felt it and made her whole body pulsate that matched her speeding heart beat.

''Bella, it's been seven days since you've eaten anything or even drank some water. You're not even accepting the withdrawal medication.'' Edward told her softly and looked at her. She seemed out of it but that was due to the lack of food in her over-driven system. ''You have to eat Bella.''

Bella didn't give a reaction, and Edward sighed. He gently and slowly picked her up and set her on the bed and called for Carlisle. He pulled the light sheet blanket over Bella's unresisting form and her eyes closed from exhaustion.

Carlisle came into the room a few seconds later. ''Yes son?'' He asked him and watched him wipe away the sweat of Bella again.

''She needs to eat and she won't. How fast can you get a bag?'' Edward asked his father as he sat down on the bed to pet the unconscious human who was lightly twitching. A sign of any and all drugs leaving her body.

Carlisle thought on it for a minute. ''I can get one in an hour.'' He paused. ''She won't like it Edward.'' He warned him.

Edward nodded. ''I know but she can't starve her herself either. The withdrawal is making her feel sick so she won't dare touch any food. I know for a fact that her head is still sore and she can't even see straight.'' He told him. ''Get the bag as fast as you can.''

Carlisle agreed and left for the hospital and Edward stayed with his human.

* * *

''Not a chance in hell, Edward Anthony.'' Bella told him with heat. It had been at least three days since Edward had called on Carlisle to get a bag, and Bella was pissed that he did that behind her back. She was still so shaky, but at least she could stand on her own two feet again. The twitching had stopped, and the heat had gone down, but her ears still rang all the time. Bella knew when she took her well over-due hit, she would be fine.

Edward sighed lightly, but stood his ground. He didn't show any annoyance from his human's anger, irritation, and stubbornness. He knew it wasn't his Bella acting like that, and he would patiently wait for the day his Bella would show, and he would turn her and finally be together like they wanted to.

''Bella, you need it. Why don't you want it? Carlisle says it is the best idea for this situation.'' Jasper asked calmly. He too, never showed any emotion except patients and calmness.

Bella turned to him. ''Why don't I want it?'' She repeated him. ''You're asking why?'' She asked rhetorically. Jasper didn't say a word, but kept his gaze on her tired brown eyes. ''Let's add up the factors here, Jasper. You took my heaven, you took my freedom, you took my knife, you took my Tylenol, you go behind by back and use a bag on me, and you now want to know why I won't take any anti-psychotics?'' She used the word like it was poison.

''Yes. Bella, this is depression. You've already slammed your head into wall after wall, punched the wall with your hand with a twisted wrist, and you are refusing every type of medication that Carlisle is offering you to help you with your withdrawal and pain.'' Edward told her calmly.

All this calmness was rating on Bella's nerves. ''If I don't get my hit and smack; you don't get what you want.'' Bella told him.

Edward shook his head. ''That isn't happening Bella, and you know it.'' He told her softly. He knew she was craving it badly, but he wouldn't give in and neither will the family.

Bella smirked. ''Then my head gets slammed into walls to release my craving.'' Bella told him truthfully.

Edward retaliated. ''Then you get turned against your will, and we leave for Alaska for your newborn years. Except this time; it will only be you and me. No family.'' He said just as truthful.

The activity around the house stopped and they all appeared in the living room to stare incredulously at Edward. Jasper stood with Edward on the decision. Bella stared at Edward blankly. He wouldn't dare…

''He's right Bella. This withdrawal will follow you into your newborn years, and it will be hard enough to deal with you and humans mingling. You can't win, Bella.'' Jasper told her softly. Bella was still staring at her boyfriend with shock before it turned to anger again. Jasper held in a sigh. Her mood swings were getting worse.

''If I get turned against my will, Edward; you lose me.'' Bella whispered to him with her anger in her voice. The Cullen family was silent in the exchange, only staring at Bella in shock. They never thought Bella would ever try to threaten to leave Edward, even in her withdrawal.

Edward stood straight. ''I'm sure you'll forget all about that when you're turned. You have thirty minutes to decide until I make the date to change you.'' He told her, making her eyes go wide. ''Start thinking.'' Then he disappeared.

''Edward you can't do that!'' Bella yelled to him. ''Carlisle, do something!'' She yelled to the doctor.

Carlisle had on a determined face. ''We already did.'' He simply told her.

Bella's mouth fell open. She looked to the other Cullens that looked away from her. ''I can't believe this. You all went behind my back. AGAIN!'' Bella said in rage. She was breathing hard in rage, but her eyes were determined, just like Carlisle's. ''God fucking damn it! I'd rather be with my mother right now.'' Bella paced the blocked living room. Edward had planned everything. Emmett blocked the front door, Alice blocked the hall, Rosalie blocked the back door, and Esme stood in the kitchen doorway. Jasper and Carlisle were in the middle of the room watching the pacing human that was using what little energy she had left.

''You need to make your decision, Bella.'' Emmett told her with a heavy frown.

''Apparently I need to fall to my knees and do what everyone pleases of me. Phoenix all over again.'' She mumbled herself while she paced.

Carlisle watched on, and already knew that Bella would never take the medication. Edward was giving her a choice to make, and she had made it. He just needed to know when the date was.

Jasper watched her carefully. She was digging her nails into her palm unconsciously for relief, but Jasper didn't feel thirsty at all. He just stood there and observed the ticking time bomb of a human pace their living room like she was being executed. Technically; she was.

The thirty minutes passed, and Bella ran out of time. Edward sped into the room with a soft expression.

Bella looked to him with her eyes blazing. ''Go to Hell.'' She told him.

The Cullen family felt terrible, but they knew what they were going to do for the next few years; take control of a wild newborn with withdrawal symptoms for those few years.

Edward tilted his head. '' I'm sure in five days; that won't be on your mind.'' He told her, feeling sorry that he was doing this, but he wanted his Bella back, and turning her was the best. Even if she didn't agree. Carlisle had stated after about four years into the change, the real Bella would come to the surface, and that she would be just fine.

Bella's eyes went a shade darker in furiousness, but she stood her ground against her decision that she made. She would rather kill herself than take anti-psychotics. And it seemed her boyfriend was doing it for her.

''Neither will you.'' Bella swore to him.

Edward straightened his head and put on a smirk. ''You're always close to your sire, Bella. And as mates; that pull is stronger. Your newborn will come to me, and not even remember your human memories of being angry at me.'' He swore right back.

Bella knew that from the times they spoke about the turning. Every newborn was different, but the pull to the sire never went away unless they were dead, or didn't call their newborn their own anymore. Bella was positive Edward would call her his, and never release her, but that didn't mean she was giving up.

''We'll see about that, Edward.'' Bella ended the conversation and walked back to her jail cell of a room, leaving behind the Cullen Coven. She knew it was futile to think that the pull wouldn't exist, but that was the only comfort she had as of right now in her over-heated body. She swayed slightly in the hall upstairs and held on to the wall for support. She knew she shouldn't have accepted that drink of water from Alice. She KNEW it was spiked with something, but the coolness of the water soothed her throat. Bella felt as if she was drowning before she fell into the black again.

Carlisle appeared behind her and caught her easily. He turned his eyes to his son behind him. ''Do you want her unconscious for five days Edward? Or do you want her completely relaxed for those five days?'' It was his son's decision, so he would make it. Carlisle could only follow Edward's choices.

Edward looked on with a sorrowful expression. ''I want her to be fully relaxed. She can't have anything to drink or eat, so you'll have to get more bags. She won't be able to move from that bed most likely with how much of a sedative you put in her water.'' He told Carlisle with a raised eyebrow.

Carlisle picked up Bella and walked away to the room with Edward following. ''I didn't think she would drink it all. I only expected her to take a sip or two. She won't be harmed from it in anyway, just knocked out for several hours. I can't relax her until she wakes up though, and you know this.'' Carlisle told his son as he placed Bella on the bed and covered her up with the thin sheet.

Edward nodded as he glided over to the bed and laid down next to his soon-to-be newborn mate. ''I know. I'll be here. I've already hunted when I left for the thirty minutes, so I'll be fine until I feed the day before the change.'' He thought over his schedule.

Carlisle nodded with a smile. ''I'll be waiting for her to wake in my office. The family will leave to feed in a few minutes just so you know.'' With that said the doctor left the room and closed the door, leaving the occupants inside the room in the dark.

* * *

Edward sat in his chair beside his human that was out-of-it. He would have had her unconscious for the five days, but she wouldn't be as close to him as she should be. If she was relaxed, and still conscious, she would recognize him and anyone else that cared for her. It was mainly Edward and Carlisle that cared for like; applying the regular dosage of medication, adjusting the IV, and cooling her off with a wet cloth due to the fever that had built back up.

Sometimes, Jasper would come up and talk to Edward about something, and to get Bella used to his voice and to remember him when she was changed. Jasper thought on having his brother Peter and his sister Charlotte take care of her with him and Edward there. Edward thought the idea was great. Peter was a master like Jasper at handling newborns, but add in someone who knows about possibilities of newborns and the personalities of them; the brothers were the best of the best.

Jasper had called on his brother to come to Forks as fast as he could with Charlotte to prepare for a newborn that needed some serious handling. Peter had agreed, and said he was thinking of coming down anyway because his Shit told him to. Peter had said they would get there in about a day and a half, and that they would be ready for the change.

Edward felt a little bad about his planning behind Bella's back, but he had tried to give her an out and she didn't take it. He wanted Bella back, and if changing her into a vampire forcefully would do that; then so be it. Bella was sick, and she wouldn't accept help in any form. As he wiped his human's sweaty face again, he thought over on what had gone wrong. How he had been so blind from the fact that his Bella, his sweet, loving, innocent Bella, was on drugs of many kinds. She even had it in the room where they laid together for hours and talked about being together. How long had she been on the drugs in the first place? She had stated that she got headaches since the sixth grade, so perhaps she started then. He really didn't know. He didn't _want_ to know.

Bella moved her head to the side when Edward had wiped her face with the cool cloth, and her unresponsive body wanted comfort from the source next to her. Edward immediately gave it to her. Even if she was mad at Edward; her body couldn't fight the urge for contact with one of the people that were caring for her. It was in human nature to seek comfort from another being, and Edward was that being.

* * *

''Edward? Peter is here. May we come in?'' Jasper's soft voice came through the door.

''Yes, come in.'' Edward told him as he put the covers back over Bella. He had just changed her shirt into a lighter, thinner tank top that Rosalie had given him. Her fever had lessened, but came back strongly, and Carlisle had given a stronger fever reducer.

Jasper opened the door with Peter Whitlock in tow. Peter had straight blonde hair that was as long as Jasper's and red-eyes like normal. His usual grin wasn't on his face today, and he had a sorrowed look.

''This her?'' Peter asked with his Southern drawl showing avidly. He gave a nod in the unconscious human's direction, even though he knew it was her

Edward responded positively, and sat back in his chair to comfort his human. Peter gave her a look over; assessing her.

''Withdrawal from hit, smack, and poppers, huh? Maybe cookies?'' Peter asked himself. Both Cullens knew the street names of the drugs Peter was listing like a pro.

''She was using a lot of stuff, brother.'' Jasper told him. ''We never knew she used.''

Peter gave a sad nod. ''She looks like it now. She must have been detoxing for what? A week and two days for her to look this bad.'' Peter said. ''No offense meant, Edward.'' He said to the protective vampire who gave a hard look at the older vampire.

''Well, when you change her and she wakes up; we'll be ready for a mad dash made by a semi-high newborn. The drug symptoms will leave her system again after about two years, then we just got a hell of an angry newborn until that real personality comes to the front.'' Peter explained and scratched his head.

Edward nodded and looked back to his human. ''I'll be waiting for it to show.'' He vowed.

* * *

-_**Ten years later-**_

''Bella?'' Edward called out with amusement. They had just moved into their new home that they had bought together for a vacation that was well desired.

Bella had made it through her newborn years with much assistance from the Whitlock's, the Cullen's, and the Denali's. She had been a tough newborn to handle due to all the drugs that she had taken before the change. All of the drugs had come back to taunt her, and made her volatile.

After she woke from the change, true to Peter's word; she dashed. She had made it clear to Canada before Edward had called through the bond to return to his side. They had followed her, but Edward tested the bond between them with them by the border. After she had felt the call, she had instinctively made her way back to her sire, and they contained her and had brought her to hunt. The years they spent in Montana had been the most difficult. Bella was the angriest newborn that the Whitlock brothers had ever handled. After about three years, she had calmed down drastically, and her true personality began to show to Edward. Edward had never felt so relieved to see the docile, sweet, innocent side of his Bella.

''Yes?'' Bella asked seductively and poked her head out from the bedroom with a listed eyebrow.

Edward chuckled and sped over to her and pushed her back in the room. ''What are you doing in here?'' Edward asked her suspiciously.

Bella gave a smirk that was full of seduction, and innocence all rolled in one. ''Nothing.'' She sang out. She grabbed on to his hips and pulled herself closer to him. She was just in her bath robe, and her hair was wet, signaling she had just taken a shower.

Edward gave a crooked grin and put his arms around his wife. ''Why do I have the feeling my little wife is lying to me?'' He asked himself as he gave her a deep kiss.

Pulling away from him after a few minutes, she walked to the bed with her hips swaying in Edward's view, making him feel just a bit of lust. ''I hope you're not trying to manipulate me, little lady.'' Edward said sternly.

Bella gave a giggle and slid off her robe, revealing her pale, smooth skin to her husband. ''What would you do if I was?'' She turned her head to gaze at him with her topaz eyes shining with mischief and lust as well.

Edward felt the vibes coming off of her and sauntered over to her while he took his shirt off. He stepped up right behind her and pulled her into him, making her feel his excitement. ''Punish you of course, my little newborn. Can't have you thinking you can go against your sire, now can I?'' He asked her as he licked his bite mark on her neck.

Bella let out a moan, at the contact he gave her mark, sending out lust vibes unconsciously. ''too bad my gift only works on you, huh?'' Bella asked him.

Edward chuckled and felt down her smooth, bare hips and she grinded into him. ''I think it's perfect. Can't have you seducing anyone else, my little newborn.''

* * *

_END! _

_SIGH! That was pretty hard to write :/ but I'm glad I did! I hope everyone likes it I shall start working on another one-shot shortly._

_As soon as I get an idea, that is…_

_Col. Rage_


End file.
